Generally, during new construction or renovation of a house or office complex, a few doors to many dozen doors (or other wooden cabinets) needs to be painted and then dried before installation. Typically, each door is finished prior to being installed within the opening which the door will serve. Painting and drying of such doors or wooden cabinets is highly important but challenging at the same time as it requires a lot of man hours and space to complete painting and drying of the doors or wooden cabinets, which in turn increases the overall operation time and space required, which in turn increases the overall operation cost of painting, drying, and then installing the doors or wooden cabinets. Thus, commercial painters always look for various ways to improve the overall process of painting and drying the doors or wooden cabinet doors during new construction or renovation. Most of the time, painting is done by spraying each door whiles it's being held horizontally or vertically.
In a scenario where a door is held horizontally, the door is placed on a table or a stand. Thereafter, in its horizontal position, the door is painted and then left to dry. Typically, the door is flipped to paint the other side once sufficiently dry. If the vertical method is chosen, the door is held in a way that enables the painter to finish painting of all surfaces of the door at the same time. Once painting of the door is complete, the painted door is transferred to a hanging area to dry. A common practice is to use cup-holder hooks that are drilled into the least visible edge of the door and then hang the door on a common wooden hanger. The hanger is then placed on a pipe structure, often of PVC pipe, for the spraying process in which the painter sprays all surfaces of the door and then transfers the painted door to a drying area at the job site. The drying area is often made up of extension ladders supported by step ladders.
There are few drawbacks to this typical configuration of the vertical painting. For example, the hooks of the wooden hanger can sometimes fail if the cabinet door is too heavy, and thus can potentially damage the door and require rework. Also, the painter must reach into the spraying area to turn the part to the surface that the painter wishes to spray. Furthermore, the hook spins freely in relation to the wooden hanger which allows the part to unwantedly spin when overpowered by the force of the spray and requires extra care when placing in the drying area to prevent doors from rotating and touching with each other that can otherwise contaminate an adjacent door. Further, if the hooks in the door are not properly spaced, the door can slip on the hanger. In light of the foregoing, there exists a need for a technical and more reliable solution that solves the above-mentioned problems and provides a portable painting apparatus for holding an object for painting and a portable drying apparatus for holding the painted object for drying in an effective and efficient manner.